Dark Crystal Another world
by FallingNightStar
Summary: A human named Freya Anderson had appeared in the world of thra from the power of the Crystal, what the Skeksis have in mind for her? And how will she return back to Earth and who can she trust? The story takes place before the dark crystal age of rebellion had started taking way Rated:MA OC/survival/rape attempts/Skeksis
1. Chapter 1

"On Earth there was human, named Freya from Oregon the year was 2017 from a small town where everyone knew everybody. The town knew Freya by name and her appearance, she was the only one in her town with two different eye colors her left eyes was light brown that almost looked golden in the sunlight and her right eyes was a beautiful blue that looked the closest to the color of the sky. That feature of her got a lot of attention both good and bad, when she was a child a lot of kids picked on her for her eyes and called her a freak. She knew she had to be strong and at an early age she took martial arts to defend herself, within time Freya had found her passion with not only martial arts but with survival skills and hunting. Before she had turned ten years old she had already master basic outdoor survival skills thanks to her father and older brother that was six years older than her, during one of classes camping trips Freya had impressed a few of her classmates along with the teachers about her knowledge about outdoor camping and what to do in situations, that knowledge helped her gain friends during that trip. During her High School life Freya had become one of the most popular pretty girls in her school, she wasn't bullied since everyone knew that she was a skilled fighter and knew how to skin animals another thing she didn't want people to know was that she had a genius level of intelligent but hid it to not be bothered until she reached her senior year to have collages fighting over her. Despite being in the pretty class Freya really didn't dress all pretty and fancy she only wore comfy and conferrable clothes, despite that she did wear makeup and styled her hair mostly in a braid. Another thing she loved doing was sword play, she loved watching movies that involved sword play she knew she couldn't ask her parents to help since her mother was agenized her hunting skills that she knew and wanted to do something else. Freya ended up asking her brother to train her in sword play as best as he could and she would train herself, her brother was supportive of her and agreed to her practicing sword play without their parents knowing. Of course they couldn't use real sword instead they used wooden ones, Freya was very passionate in training and felt like a knight. It had taken her until she graduation High School to be a master swordsmen in which she still didn't tell her parents, little did she know all of that training was going to pay off for her."

"During the first week of her graduation Freya was getting her things packing for her camping trip, one of her presents was a $90 Nordace Eclat backpack. She packed what she needed for hunting weapons and tools, also wearing the right attire for the type of camping she was going to do. Her brother had promised her that they would go camping in the wilderness she always wanted to go on with just him and her, once they had gotten there they had set up their camp site with their own tents. When night came Freya's brother slept first in his tents while Freya stayed outside sitting near the fire with her backpack still with her, she couldn't help but look up at the sky seeing all the stars. But one got her attention that made her stand up off the ground, the star that she was looking at started getting bigger and started pulsing another thing she realized was that she never seen that star before. Just when she was about to call out to her brother she was quickly surrounded by the light of the star she had noticed, her screams had woken her brother that made him quickly get out of his tent to find that she was nowhere in sights and he also saw that her backpack was missing as well."

"When Freya had come too she had found herself in an different area that she was in before, she noticed that everything looked different even the plants around her and she freaked out seeing small creatures that where in the area. Just before she was about to run off she was stopped by two new creatures that she never seen before and they were just as shocked to see her, they were half her size and looked to be guards from what they were wearing. Before she knew it she was taken to a castle at spear point and on foot, the castle itself was different from what she's seen in castles. Upon entering the castle she say more of those guards in which they were shocked to see her the guards that escorted her ran off while several of them made sure that Freya didn't go anywhere.

"Best not to do anything to piss these things off." Freya had thought that to herself before she scaled the room she was on

"I'm definitely not on Earth, just where the hell am I?" The second she thought that the guards that found her had shown up again and took her, with a few minutes of walking she was taken to what looked like a great hall in which the guards had left imminently when she looked at them. Turning around she was even more shocked at see the creature that where in the room, they were three feet taller than her and looked to be of high authority from the way they were dressed. They were shocked to see her just like the guards that brought her.

"What are you? Speak." Was what one of them said to her, she didn't answer at first but was relieved that they spoke the same language

"Um what is that supposed to me exactly?" Upon asking that one of them snarled he looked to be in charge of them holding a scepter in his hand

"What species are you?" The second he said that Freya answered him

"I'm human. And I'd like to know what you are?" asking that question she got her answer from the creature that she spoke too

"We are Skeksis rulers of thra, all is ours to command and rule. I am the Emperor." Him saying that got her attention the most

"So this planet runs on a monarchy. It also look like there primitive." Freya had thought that to herself, she noticed the curious look from the Emperor and he said to her

"Come closer." She hesitated at first but she what she was asked and came closer in the light revealing her different eyes colors to them that shocked them even more

"Mmmmm, most rare two different eye colors." One of them had spoken that seeing her more closely, Freya had looked directly at him seeing the smirk look on her face and he questioned her

"Might ask why are you so tall?" Freya was confused by that question which was shown on her face, from the corner of her eyes she saw a much smaller creature serving a drink to the emperor a drink

"Damn no wonder they asked that?" She though that to herself before answering the question she was asked

"Humans can be any size it depends on genetics, my family is around the same height as me and some even taller." Right after saying that the Skeksis that wore armor had spoken out

"Preposterous! Such a thing is never heard of, what land so you dwell from human?"

"Freya, my name is Freya. I come from Earth." Saying made the Skeksis roared in anger

"Outsider, we must destroy this female, for what we knew she could be a spy." Just as he said one of them stepped in and spoke to the Emperor

"No! My lord we must study the creature and discover its origins. It could benefit us?" Luckily Freya knew what to do from all the movies and TV shows she seen, she was confidents as she approached the Emperor and stopped just feet from him

"From what I'm listening you all haven't had an intelligent being like yourselves, how often do you encountered a being from another planet. I'll be more than happy to share any questions you may have, but think of the envy of your subjects for you fortuitous gain for something they don't have." The Emperor was intrigued by her words and was impressed by them, he saw that she was indeed intelligent.

"Very well, this human shall be our honored guest until I say otherwise, Chamberlain escort out guest to her chambers." The skeksis did what he was told and escorted Freya out of the door and down to the long hallway, of course she was nervous trying to limit touching the Skeksis as much as she could by barely holding his arm whilst in trying to be polite. Even under the clothing she could tell how rough his skin was that reminded her of a skelly lizard.

"You said name is Freya yes?" Hearing that question from his she answered him

"That's right." After saying that the Chamberlain said to her

"Such lovely name." Not long after he said the two had reached a door in which he opened for her

"This your chambers, exquisite yes?" Freya glanced around the room not really stepping in it

"Yeah it is, thank you." When she said that she slightly gasp when the Chamberlain's clawed hand touched her back and gently pushing her further in.

"I'll see too having fresh clothes made for you my lady?"

"Oh no you don't haft to do that right away I'm fine with what I'm wearing." Was what Freya said to in which he answered her imminently

"Nonsense you are honored guest and must be treated as such." Freya had walked over to the vanity just before she threw her backpack on the bed and see all that was on it that got her attention. She noticed right away that the chamberlain was getting too close for her comfort looming his weight over her, even though he was a few inches taller than her. Freya knew better not to try to pick a fight on her first day, she needed to gain there trust or at the very least on their good side. Freya kept a straight face when the Chamberlain placed his claw under her chin to get a closer look at her face

"This is most curious do you humans have your eyes?" Was the question he asked her and she answered him

"Yes but its rare." Thankfully for her the Chamberlain had left her alone in her room, Freya had quickly went to the bed and opening one of the zippers of her backpack pulling out her small pocket knife in which she opened the blade from its retractor.

"Looks like all that survival skills are going to pay off and I'm prepared for any type of kidnapping situation." Freya had thought that to herself as she was looking around the room more

"This planet looks primitive, but I need to know how much it is. And if I know anything about castles is that the walls have ears." There was another thing Freya knew in which happened, the skeksis threw a little celebration for her. She had been seated next to the emperor and sitting next to the Chamberlain, she wasn't that surprised about their table manners and expected it. What surprised her a little was seeing all the food half of it was moving that creeped her out but didn't want to be rude, she only ate what looked safe for her. To Freya it was being in a real life sifi movie and living it, she knew why she was sitting next the emperor. She had answered his questions he had asked her as best as she could about Earth, Freya had requested to see there library to know there history and all she needed to learn and mentioned that she was a fast learner. When the celebration was over the scroll keeper had showed Freya where the library was and she was amazed by the size.

"This isn't that much different from the ones on Earth." Freya had said that she took one of the scrolls in which the Scroll Keeper questioned her

"Your species can read and write as well as us?"

"Yes, though we have created hundreds of different languages and writing." Freya had said that white reading the scroll that she was holding, though just before the Scroll Keeper was about to speak Freya had closed the scroll and spoke to him

"And I just learned how to read your language." Saying that really shocked him in which he spoke

"Impossible? You already mastered our writing that fast?" After he asked her that she answered him

"You Skeksis speak the same language it was easy, I'm one of the percentage of humans that has a genius level of intelligences." Of course the Scroll Keeper wanted proof in which she started reading the scroll she had previously opened, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing as she was reading the scroll perfectly proving that she learned there language in that short amount of time. Not long after Freya had reed the scroll she started looking around the library more while the Scroll keeper was speaking to the other Skeksis about what had happened, though checking on her the Chamberlain had seen that Freya had fallen asleep with an un opened scroll in her hand. He had walked to her and picked her up bridal style and heading out the libraries door, once the next day had come her new robes where made for her in which they were a little heavy for her. The servants where used to their masters and understood, there was alterations that made it comfortable for her and fit right. The podlings had also did her hair in her normal side braid but had put several flowers in it, Freya needed to wear her more athletic clothes in order to move better in which she did with the robes that she wore since they were thin enough. Freya didn't really like speaking with the Skeksis as much and preferred speaking with the Gelfling guards that where friendly enough to talk to her and knowing her way around the castle without looking suspicious, she wondered why there where even guards in the first place. To her it looked like no one on the planet wouldn't be any threat, she didn't share her thought with the Skeksis since she didn't trust them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Since the day Freya had master there reading language she had been reading there history from there library and knowing as much as she could, both the scroll keeper and the scientist where impressed and intrigued by her mega intelligence. In return for showing there writing Freya had shown them Earth language and the most popular of them was English writing, the Skeksis where excited to see a brand new language that they never seen before. Not to Freya's surprise the scientist asked her if he could examine her, she responded in her own way of an answer.

"Not in the way you're thinking of, I don't trust those methods. If you're so curious you can observe my actions from my routine, I missed a few days' worth and I need to make up for it." Freya said that with confidence like she was talking to a normal person the scientist was a little surprised by her tone and how she was talking to him, though it didn't stop him was speaking to her with another question.

"And what are those routines you need to do?"

"You Skeksis know how to run? Cause that's one of them." That's the answer she gave him that gave him a confused look on his face at first, Freya did go back to her chambers to change out of the robes she was given and switched them out for her fabletic runners and her running shoes. Some of the gelfling guards and the scientist where shocked seeing her dress attire, Freya obviously could tell they never seen tight fit clothing like what she was wearing. Though she felt the eyes on her figure and didn't care nor was bothered by them, since Freya had done a lot of active exercise and eating healthy during most of her life she was aware she had. Her main reason for wearing baggy clothing was to mostly hide her hourglass figure.

"Your waist is so small." One of the female guards had said that to her that made Freya look at her as she was pulling up her hair in a high pony tail

"Would any of you like to join me in some of my works out after my run? I don't mind." As Freya was speaking she looked back at the scientist and questioned him

"You Skeksis know how to run right? Or had it been a while from all the eating you do and sit on your butts all day?" She got what she wanted she knew if she pushed the right buttons into joining her run, she knew the gelfling would be at the same pace as her for running. The scientist thought he would stay her when really she wanted to study him, mostly on intelligence compared to hers and what she was used too. Per her request she did her run outside the castle and in the area outside of it, he also asked for no guards with them since she had a feeling that there wouldn't be any danger and she didn't want anyone seeing what she was up too with the scientist. At first the two were walking calmly as Freya answered the scientist questions about her routines and all she needed to do for them and why, but the main answered that seemed to hurt him was when she said

"So I don't went up fat and lazy, gluttony is a bad habit to a percentage back on my planet." Those words struck scientist which was what Freya wanted, he wanted to prove her wrong but after ten minutes of Freya's run he was already on his knees accosted. The scientist was impressed how fast Freya could ran in which reminded him of the similar speed of the hunter the same with her agility, it took Freya around forty minutes to go around outside the castle and back. Freya didn't want to wait long for the scientist and ended up caring him back to the castle by lifting him above her head, the gelfing where very shocking seeing what Freya was doing with one of the lords and once she entered the caste she put him down.

"Are all humans as strong as you are?" Was what the Scientist questioned her and she answered him as she was fixing her ponytail

"Yes and no I'm luck your weight the same amount of weights I've been recently using back on my planet." After that conversation Freya did her yoga with the gelfling that wanted to participate she didn't do her regular routine instead she got them to do beginners yoga that started off with some stretches before it started, Freya was happy to see that they didn't disappointed like the scientist did with her.

"As much as she didn't want too she had to show up around the Skesis meal times, another thing she didn't want to do was dressing in the heavy robes she had to wear. She did ended up wearing a robe that was black that reminded her of the emperor black attire and thought why it was recommended for her to wear, she didn't want to question it and just went along with it. The podlings even did her hair in a way that would go with what she wore, she wasn't much keen on wearing all black that reminded her of an old Victorian funeral. But knew better not to complain or argue either. If Freya had the choice she would prefer eating in her room but the Skesis where too interesting in her to do it, she still had to get used to their way of eating Freya still sat next to the Emperor in her usual spot and eating what she felt comfortable eating. During the meal Freya had felt something being placed on her lap, while still eating with her right hand she used her left hand to feel what had been put on her. After feeling it she could tell it was a type of scroll and she put it in the sleeve of her left arm without anyone noticing it, Freya couldn't tell if it had been either the Chamberlin or the Emperor since both of them where the closest to her. Once the meal was over Freya was walking back to her chambers when she was stopped by the General, she was surprised at his actions and end up speaking to him

"Lord General is there something I can help you with?" Instead of an answer the General actually threw a punch at her in which she had caught his fist with her hand just before his hand had made impact and she started to squeeze his hand tight enough for him to show that it was starting to hurt him

"You welcome war, but I warn you. You don't want to start one with me." As she was speaking she tightened her grip on him more, the general started to get in enough pain to kneel on the ground to her as he looked at her.

"So what the scientist said was true about your strength, I think I might actually like you human?" Freya ended up letting go of him before she continued her walk back to her chambers, when she got in there she started to get a little worried about what had happened along with what the General had said to her. To get her mind off the even she had gotten out the scroll that was given to her, upon opening it she started reading it. It was from the Emperor saying that he wanted her to meet him in his chambers, Freya knew what that meant from all the movies she had seen and made a decision on leaving. She knew what would happen to her and would take anything thrown at her, once night had come she got out of her robes and switched them to her runner's wear. She also put her back pack over her shoulders, Freya was very relieved that her room had a balcony, with what she managed from her room she was able to make a small hang glider. She was scared jumping at first but she jumped off the balcony anyway in which the wind started to pick up in time for the hang glider to work and before she knew it she was gliding in the air away from the castle, Freya couldn't help but look around the surroundings at night and even the star. Freya didn't know what length the Skesis would go to capture her but she was ready for a fight.


End file.
